


Repeat the Intro

by nomz_bunny



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crack, F/F, F/M, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Morgana is good, Reincarnation, mature because there's a stripper, not because I'm talented at writing strip scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/nomz_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is expecting Arthur to return soon, but he wasn't expecting Arthur to arrive <i>quite</i> this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat the Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is, I don't even know what. LOL it was fun to write, but I have never seen a stripper work (I've yet to see Magic Mike XD) and so...the stripping is a bit ~meh. It's definitely crack, though.
> 
> This is my first Merlin fic (but I've read so mannnnnny)! <3 hope it turned out okay (unbetaed)!

It’s been decades since the last appearance of Arthur, and Merlin has gotten into the rhythm of living without him again (as much as he ever can, that is). Luckily for him, Morgana, like him, is immortal and is his constant friend, one who can understand the gut-wrenching heartache that he feels whenever Arthur is torn away from him again.

 

It’s been decades, but these past few years, signs of Arthur’s return are popping up everywhere (because of course, his royal majesty is so very _important_ ).

 

Merlin and Morgana, passing off as siblings again (they alternate for fun), are attending university in the States because they had already gone through all the universities in England. They’re attending Stanford (they decided to work through the warm states first) and surprise surprise, they meet Gwen, Freya, Elena, and the Knights in and around there.

 

Gwen is an art student (Morgana is her favorite model _au naturel_ ), Freya is studying marine biology, Elena is a grad student at Stanford, and the Knights vary. Percival and Lancelot are both famous chefs who own a delicious restaurant, and the couple is blissfully happy (after taking several lifetimes to realize their love for each other). Gwaine is a “professional hobo and part-time activist” as he calls himself—mainly, he mooches off of the others and his wealthy parents for money as he goes around joining the various student protests (and wild ragers-Elena joins in on those). Leon is a physical trainer, putting his knight training from all those centuries ago to use.

 

They’ve all gathered, and they all remember. They’re all waiting for Arthur now.

 

 ~^.^~

 

Of course, just because they’re waiting doesn’t mean they can’t have fun in the meantime. Merlin’s “21st” birthday is today, and they’re all at Merlin and Morgana’s penthouse (they’ve earned some money over the centuries) celebrating with food and plenty of alcoholic beverages.

 

“Hey, Merlin! Lookit me! I can flyyy!” shouted Elena. Merlin looked up with a bark of laughter as Gwaine spun around while dangling her over his shoulder.

 

“Ellie! You’re going to puke over the carpet, you’re drunk! You can’t fly, get down this instant!” rebuked Morgana from her spot on the couch, cuddling with Gwen.

 

Elena’s face scrunched up as she tried to come up with a retort. “I _can_ fly! I can fly as well as a…fly!” She giggled at her own genius before Gwaine accidentally ran into the wall wile spinning. The two crashed to the floor and lay in a heap of giggles and mutual poking as they tried to regain their sense of the world.

 

“Hey, you guys want any drinks?” shouted Lance as he balanced a tray of assorted alcohol in one hand, the other holding a bag of candy. Gwaine’s hand shot up in the air, only to be smacked by Freya as she walked by the still giggling pair.

 

“Gwaine, you’ve had a whole bottle of rum already, you’re not allowed to have more until you can walk without falling over,” teased Freya.

 

Morgana cackled as she took a vibrant pink drink from the tray (for Gwen) and a shot of vodka (for herself). “Gwaine’s been cut off! Cheers!” Everyone raised their various assortments of drinks (Leon could be heard asking “no stomach pumping then?” to Percival in a mirthful voice) and cheered. Gwaine and Elena raised their hands to cheer also, but found that they couldn’t keep their arms from wavering all over the place, and so, made it into a game of airplanes crashing into each other.

 

Before Merlin could pull out his iPhone to record a video (god, he loved modern technology) of the two idiots, the doorbell rang.

 

“Who’s that?” he asked, he was sure that everyone was here, the party had started an hour ago.

 

Morgana muffled a gleeful snort of laughter as Gwen turned innocent eyes on Merlin. “I don’t know, Merlin, maybe you should go see?”

 

Merlin glared suspiciously at everyone in the room, all with various expressions of amused anticipation. “What did you guys—” The doorbell rang again, and a rough knock accompanied it this time.

 

“I’m coming!” shouted Merlin (which, of course, brought on a round of giggles from all the juvenile people in the room), going warily to open the door.

 

The sight that greeted him once he opened the door however, was unexpected. It was a police officer. A blond, gorgeous, cop, who, as ~~fate~~  destiny would have it, was one Arthur Pendragon. Merlin felt an immediate tug on his heart, a feeling of happiness spread throughout his chest. Unfortunately, the Arthur in front of him was ruining the happy moment because he was a scowling Arthur Pendragon who looked irritated.

 

“Sir, I’ve had complaints about there being too much noise,” said Police-Arthur, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to come in and inspect your party…and also, are you old enough to drink? You look like a baby but reek of cheap beer.”

 

Merlin gaped at him, why was it that Arthur was always a prat when they first meet? Every single life, all 9,836!

 

“Officer,” started Merlin, but before he could finish, Arthur was pushing his way into the room. “Hey! You can’t come in without a warrant!” Merlin followed as Arthur made his way into the den where everyone was. Merlin noticed that Arthur had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, which puzzled Merlin—since when did the police carry equipment to break up a party?

 

And then something bizarre happened.

 

Arthur pulled out what looked to be an iHome, stuck an iPod on it, and then tapped play. Instantly,  Usher’s “Yeah” blasted out of the speakers.

 

Merlin’s jaw dropped, because _Arthur_ was a _stripper_. And he was _stripping_. Arthur was a _stripper_ who _stripped_.

 

The room, which had originally been hooting and wolf-whistling (which definitely proved that they had conspired and paid for a stripper for Merlin’s birthday) slowly, one by one, went silent in shock as they finally recognized the identity of the man the strip company had sent them.

 

Arthur was unperturbed (probably believing the silence was because he was so hot), and continued to slowly gyrate his hips and slide a finger over his uniform. “I’m Arthur Penn, and you, Merlin Emrys, have been served,” he said huskily, as he smirked at Merlin from across the room. He was slowly, sinuously pulling off his button down police officer shirt, sliding it slowly over his shoulders, and pausing to rub his pebbled nipples sensuously through his undershirt.

 

The people in the room (besides Merlin) had finally reanimated, and were torn between giggling hysterically and looking away in embarrassment. Merlin was letting his eyes rake up and down Arthur’s muscular, fit body, lingering on the bulge at his crotch. After a couple of hot seconds of drinking in the sight of him, an idea formed in Merlin’s mind, and an evil looking smile spread across his face. Pulling out his iPhone, he started recording.

 

“Arthur, can you repeat that introduction?” he asked, grinning lasciviously (mind already picturing the King’s face when he finally remembered). Arthur looked a bit annoyed, but repeated it. This time, he slowly twisted his undershirt up and then slid his hands under to toss it off in one smooth motion.

 

“I’m Arthur Pendragon, and you, Merlin Emrys, have been served.”

 

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Erm...so if there are any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it, same with Brit words lol, I live in Amurica
> 
> Also I might continue this. But finals are really soon (hence my procrastinating and writing this, college essays be damned), so....yeah ^.^"
> 
> ALSO does anybody catch the blatant Cabin Pressure reference?
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://alphadragons.tumblr.com)


End file.
